Icky Sticky Stuff
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .SET AFTER DH. Harry Ron and Hermione are waking to the common room when Ginny interupts them.. Ron envies how easy it is for her & Harry, no questions, no embarrassment, none of that icky sticky stuff he has yet to come with Hermione RonHermione Ha


**First Harry Potter fic.. hope its ok )**

**Disclaimer : Yup.. So JK just brought out the finally book, probably millions of copies sold, god knows how much she earnt.. If I had that much money I can assure you all I wouldnt be sat here writing fanfiction :)**

**Summary : Set right after DH ends, Harry, Ron and Hermione are waking back to the common room when Ginny comes and interupts them.. Ron envies how easy it is for her and Harry, no fuss, no questions, no embarrassment, none of that icky, sticky stuff he has yet to go through with Hermione. Harry/Ginny & Ron/Hermione**

* * *

The trio walked down the hushed corridors of Hogwarts, the passages that once were so full of noise and activity were now silent and battle beaten. Statues lay broken, suits of armour missing arms or helmets, or just the arm or helmet of one, paintings, much like the floor, hung blood streaked the occupants who had returned to them quickly moving on.

Each were lost in their own thoughts on the journey from the Headmasters study to the Gryffindor common room, Ron guessed Harry would be thinking mainly of the battle and its consequences – losses as well as victories, Ron would have been thinking the same too, if it weren't for something else filling his thoughts.

Speaking of which, Hermione was stood on the other side of Harry, deep in her own thoughts like the others, Ron yearned to know what she was thinking, was she thinking about the same thing as him or a completely different one? He didn't know which reply would be worse.

He hoped she would be thinking about it, that he would be that important, but then again, there would be two ways she could be thinking about it, one that would make him the happiest man alive… the other which would break his heart forever.

Ron, was of course, thinking about their earlier kiss. He had been shocked when she flew at him, planting her lips on his. Not to say this wasn't a pleasant surprise, it was one he had been dreaming about for years now. If he closed his eyes he could take himself back to the moment, a moment that would stay with him forever, her lips had been soft, they tasted faintly of strawberries, her hair, wild, bushy and untamed as he ran his hands through it, it had been perfect, she was perfect.

But did she feel the same way he felt about her? Did she… love him? Ron knew love was a strong word, he had thought about it for months now, but he knew it was the only word for this situation, as soon as she had kissed him he knew that she was the only woman he would ever want to be with, the only one he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

But what had it been for her? Was it just a heat-of-the-moment thing? The pressures and worries of battle stirring up feelings she didn't really have? Did she regret it now? Or did she, and Ron hoped she did, feel the same way about him? Did she not want that kiss to be their first and last, but their first of many?

He was broken from his thoughts as Ginny ran up a staircase they were passing and jumped at Harry, hugging him.

"You're not dead" She cried happily into his shoulder.

"I'm not dead" Harry chuckled lightly, returning her strong hug. "You're not dead" He added, squeezing her tighter.

"When… when he said… you were just _lying_ there…. I thought you were" Ginny tried to form a sentence, her voice breaking as she said it, and for once tears were starting to show in her eyes.

Harry said nothing, but smiled at her with understanding etched on his face, raising his hand to her face to wipe away a tear which had escaped.

"He's gone now" Ginny whispered, Ron having to strain to hear her. There could have been many 'he's' who were gone, Ron could list too many, but he knew the one they would be talking about. Ginny's soft brown eyes darted across Harry's green ones, as if searching for an answer.

"He's gone now" Harry nodded, smiling slightly, knowing who she was talking of and what that would mean for them.

A dazzling smile crossed Ginny's face and she leaned up, kissing Harry passionately, who returned the kiss holding her close to him.

After a minute or two, Ron growing disturbed of the scene (however happy he was for Harry and Ginny, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see his best friend and sister snogging) coughed pointedly.

The two sprang apart, Ginny looking half embarrassed half murderous, whereas Harry just laughed.

"As if you can talk Ron" He smirked, glancing at his two best friends, who instantly turned pink.

Ginny looked between the two, her mouth wide open in shock, then she closed it to a smirk and said "They finally worked it out?"

"Yeah" Harry laughed "Right in the middle of the battle, we've waited years for them to realise, talk about timing"

Ginny laughed enjoying her brother's embarrassment before locking her hand with Harry's.

"C'mon Harry lets go to the common room, give these two some… time alone" She said, her voice full of suggestion.

"Shut up Ginny" Ron attempted to threaten lamely. She just smiled and walked down the corridor with Harry, hand in hand.

They were left in silence again. He looked across and saw Hermione looking in his direction, her cheeks darkened further and she turned her glance away. Ron sighed inwardly. He envied Harry and Ginny deeply, they just clicked together, no fuss, no questions, no embarrassment, none of that icky, sticky stuff that he had yet to come with Hermione. Deciding he had to know, he felt it would kill him if he waited any longer, he had as Harry so wisely pointed out, been waiting years for this, and he could take it no longer.

"Er… Mione?" He said softly.

She turned to look at him, her eyes caught contact with his, but she offered nothing else, taking this as a sign to continue, he did.

"Well… um… I don't really know how to say this but… what I mean is" Ron jabbered helplessly "I really… I… What I mean to ask is…"

He was cut of as Hermione raised her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Ron?" She said, a hint of amusement in his tone, but not the wrong sort and there was a trace of hope, or had he imagined it?

"I uh… yeah" Ron nodded lamely.

Hermione leaned towards him, her lips and inch from his and whispered "Yes" before she kissed him. The kiss wasn't hurried or passionate like their first, but it was slow and loving and Ron had never felt anything so good in his life.

"Bloody hell" He said, slightly dumbstruck with his lop sided grin and she pulled away.

"Language Ronald!" She scolded playfully, and Ron laughed before taking her hand, and following in the direction Harry and Ginny had left toward the common room, feeling happier than he had in years.

* * *

**Did you like it? If people enjoyed it Im deffinatley going to write some more HP stuff.. so please review :)**


End file.
